Would You?
by ShikTani
Summary: the basic would you cry if i left scenerio feturing Sasuke and Naruto, A.U, oneshot SasuNaru, Yaoi, its sweet like rot your teeth sweet


A.N: this is loosely based of the whole would u cry if i left? situation so i am not taking credit for that lol but most of the plot i am ok enjoy.

Warning:A.U( author's universe thing yeah) Shounen-ai ( boy x boy) contains fluff and awwwwwww how sweet lol. swears and i think that is about it actually lol. READ AND COMMENT/REVIEW!!! i will hand out pocky for those who will temps with pocky

DisFuckingclaimer: Naruto and Sasuke want to be mine since I put them together, and Kishimoto doesn't.So In Your Face Masashi-san!!!!!! does a shoujo pose

"talking"

'thinking'

* * *

"Love was never meant to be such a crazy affair, no And who has time for tears, Never thought I'd sit around and cry for your love, 'till now." Akira Yamaoka (Silent Hill 3 O.S.T)

Would You?

He was sitting in the back of the class staring out the window and up at the blue sky which mirrors his own britght blue eyes. His bright blonde spiked locks blew in the gentle breeze that was aloud through a crack in the window. He didn't know why but in this class...in english, all the time he would stare out the window and dream. Dream of ninjas and demons,forbidden powers, sorrow and happiness all wound into it. This, these dreams are the source for his writing, his english teacher did not mind for he understands inspiration. For he too is a novelist. The blonde continued staring out at the world, oblivious of a few sets of eyes staring at him intently. One of the sets belonged to the teacher himself and with a sigh he said " Naruto, come back to the real world now. This is a time for learning." The white haired older man with red lines down his face said. Naruto turned and looked at him and then shouted " YOU PERV!!!!! you shouldn't be talking when you write your porn novels in class. OLD MAN!!!" this irked Jiraiya to no end, his vein throbbing above his left temple. The class erupted into laughter and what was left of the silence before flew right out the window. Said old man also happened to be his grandfather, while his grandmother is the principal who is extremely scary when mad and has extreme strength. Tsunade is her name, she looks like she is in her late twenties but in reality is in her early fities. Has long blonde hair that is in two low pony tails in the back, cocoa brown eyes and a blue diamond shaped bindi tattoo on her forehead. She and the "perv" are his only living reletives left.

By now all the students were bustling 'round and talking with each other. Jiriaya gave up and started writing the latest "Ich, Icha Paradise" volume. The blonde walked over to a boy with red upside down triangular tattoos on each cheek, brown hair and dark brown eyes. As the blonde took seat next to him, the boy smiled toothly revealing sharp canines like a dog. " What up, dog breath?" Naruto said. The boy next to him growled very much like a dog " I'm fine you ass, and stop calling me that Baka." the boy hurrumphed cracking his knuckles. The blonde boy laughed and shook his head, waving his blonde locks about as he did so. " Kiba, I was just joking-::snore::" the blonde was cut off by a loud grunt/snore from next to Kiba. Shikamaru, who had brown hair tied into a pony tail, was sleeping away...like always. " Shikamaru, wake up you lazy son of a bitch." the dog boy said poking the sleeping form in the ear. ::yawn:: was all the reply he got. Yes, Shikamaru was indeed a lazy ass mother fucker, even so he has one of the highest I.Q scores in the class. For someone who sleeps in classes, stares at the clouds all damned day, and hardly pays attention, thats just impressive. The blonde shook his head and smiled ' he's a lost cause, what ever he does he thinks is so _troublesome_' he thought chuckling at the way he uses Shika's own over used word.

Dammit , dammit all to hell why won't the bell ring, they want out of class and into lunch to catch up on gossip and eat, everyone in the class yearned for the bell to ring. Naruto hopes for the bell to ring as soon as possible for another reason. This reason is completely inbedded in his heart, yes all his friends know about it and they are fully supportive. What is this secret you may ask? Well Naruto is in love with the most popular sophmore in school. Uzumaki Naruto a freshman loves Uchiha Sasuke. The raven haired, onyx eyed, brooding beauty of all Konoha High in Mass. What does lunch have to do with him you may ask agian? The blonde gets to stare at him endlessly and converse with him...well maybe not converse since he doesn't talk and the blonde just agrues with him for the most part. The blonde has known about these feelings for the dark haired boy since the seventh grade while Sasuke was in the eighth. Though Naruto has known the object of his affections since the second grade where they hated each other, but as years went on they were and still are friends and rivals. Naruto knows, unfortunatly, that Sasuke would never ever return his feelings to him.

RIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The bell finally rang signaling everyone that class was ended and lunch began. Shikamaru slowly got up out of his seat followed by the blonde and Kiba and headed out the class and into the once clear hallways now filled with a current of students. There they walked opposite of the cafeteria and headed to a locker with two people waiting. One a auburn haired, chubby boy with red swirls on his cheeks and a bag of potato chips in hand, the other dressed in all green with black hair cut into the most horrid of all bowl cuts and the thickest eyebrows that you've ever seen.

"Naruto-kun, how are you? Are you enjoying the graceful vigors of youth my friend?" Lee, the one in green bellowed as he slapped the blonde in the back.

" Ummm...yeah and how are you Chouji?" Kiba asked trying to get Lee out of his ecentric greetings.

" Good...come on lets get to the roof now, I'm hungry" the boy with the bag of chips said.

' Your always hungry Chouji' thought Shikamaru "tche...whatever, you guys are so troublesome" as he made way up the stairs and pushed through the door leading up to the roof.

There, already waiting is Sasuke, Temari and her girlfriend, Hinata. As the other five made their way to them Naruto caught sight of the Uchiha and blushed, lowering his head so as to hide it from the other one. Hinata, a very timid and shy girl with impossibly big lavender eyes and black hair waved to the blonde atop of her seat on Temari's lap. " Hey sexy" the older girl with sandy blonde hair tied in fours, said to Naruto as she pulled him to sit on her lap along with Hinata. Shikamaru took his usual spot next to the door in the shade and laid, watching the clouds with Chouji munching on his chips happily beside him. Lee doing push ups in front of them murmmering about youth and love and how beautiful it is, Kiba chose to sit next to his ex, Hinata and smiled as he was pulled into a hug from Temari. Hinata broke up with Kiba a year ago after realizing she was a lesbian, since then she, Temari, and Kiba get along great like nothing happened. Naruto thought he felt eyes staring at him, so he turned to see, that Sasuke was looking over at the fence. ' I could of sworn he was looking at me ::blush:: I felt it...' he thought.

" Hey Bastard, whats wrong with you?" he asked intently gazing at the pale boy.

"Hn...Dobe"

" STOP CALLING ME DOBE...BASTARD!!!!!" the blonde shouted.Almost leaping off his seat on Temari's lap.

" why? it just suits you." smirked the Uchiha 'He's so easy to rile up' he thought amusedly

" He has a point Naruto." Kiba cut in and dodging a fist flying his way by the blonde.

" Who's side are you on anyway?" Naruto spat back " Dog breath." he said as an after thought.

" Certainly not your's since you keep calling me that" said the dog lover.

"Will you all just quit arguing...it's really unnerving." Shika said "tche ...so...troublesome..." he drawled out as he looked back at the sky while taking a chip offered by Chouji. By then Lee had started doing laps and all people could see and hear was a green blur and a few shouts of YOSH!!!! Hinata was slightly giggling at the whole thing, intently looking at the blonde haired blue eyed boy next to her, who was fuming oh so hirlairously. It was a sight to see, his face was red, eyes wide in amusement and slight annoyance. Temari looked at her lover giggling and smiled, leaned down and kissed her. Hinata blushed so red that Naruto thought she was going to faint. " Gah!!! Hinata! are you all right? You look like your sick" he asked completely oblivious of why she was blushing.

RIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

It was time to get to the next class, the final class of the day. so everyone got up or stopped what they were doing and began to leave the roof and down the stairs. 'Now's my chance...Come on Uzumaki you can do it just tell him.' he thought as he made way to the ever sulking Uchiha. "Uh...umm Sa..Sasuke c-can you um...h-hold o-on a ss-second please?" Dammit why did he stutter, he must look like an idiot now, stuttering and trying to keep his blush and heartbeat under control. The raven haired teen obliged with a simple 'hn' and waited for what the blonde wanted to tell him.

" Sasuke...for the longest time ...I, um I-" dammit he thought its would be easy...guess easier said then done huh?

" spit it out dobe, we're going to be late." Sasuke said a little more than annoyed.

The blonde took in a deep breath and looked the other boy in the eye, with big cerulian orbs, and said " I Love You, Sasuke, always have and always will, ever since junior high. I love you so much it hurts." 'oh gods...I told him!!!! FUCK!!!! I am such an idiot' he thought frantically.

"hn." was the only reply Naruto got from the other.

" Sasuke..d-do you like me?" he asked slightly...ok scratch that...really nervously.

" No" was the stone cold reply of the Uchiha.

CRACK piece of Naruto's world fell to the ground

" Do...you think I'm pretty?" he tried agian with tears threatening to fall down his cheeks.

"no" the stoic boy replyed without emotion.

CRACK another piece of his world fell.

So finally with tears flowing freely he asked one more question. " Would y-you c-cry if I l-lleft?"

Yet agian the same reply " No." ever so harshly.

SHATTER the blonde's world completly broke and fell all around him.

Naruto who had enough,broke into a run and left the roof and ran straight downstairs leaving the Uchiha on the roof. Once downstairs he went into the bathroom and cried. " Dammit that bastard...I-I pourd my heart out to h-him and he didn't e-even care...a-and yet I can't bring my self to...to h-hate him.The blonde continued to cry, the thought of skipping his last class never even occurd to him, he was too busy with crying for what he just did.

RIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG(lets pretend a half an hour- forty five minutes past ok?)

Naruto had stopped crying by then, got out of the stall he was in and walked over to the sink. He turned the water on to cold and splashed it on his face and eyes then took a paper towl and wiped up off all the access water on his face. He then walked to the door and left making his way to his locker. As he neared it though there was a piece of white paper taped to his locker's door. He hesitantly took it off and opened it and read...

_Naruto,_

_I don't like you, but I love you with all I am._

_Your not pretty, But I think your the most beautiful being around._

_And if you left...I would not cry...but I would die._

_Sasuke._

After reading the note Naruto sank to the floor on his knees and cried. He seems to be doing that alot lately. Just then he felt arms encircling around his waist and pulled him into a hug. He turned around to see love filled onyx eyes smiling down at him. The raven hugged him even tighter and captured the blonde's lips into a long awaited kiss, in which the blonde kissed back just as passionatly. They hesitantly broke apart and smiled at each other. Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead and quietly spoke near his ear. " I have loved you since junior high too, dobe. I just didn't know how to tell you, but if your not upset with me from earlier...will you be mine and only mine to cherish?" he asked looking away as a faint pink staind his cheeks. Naruto nodded happily pulling the Uchiha in for another kiss which lasted for about three minutes. Sasuke was the first to pull away and stood up helping the blonde up off the floor.

" I love you, dobe" he smiled the first true smile, in is life as he took the blonde back into his arms.

" I love you too, bastard." Naruto said as he hugged the taller teen tightly, his heart fully mended.

* * *

Me: so how you guys like it?

Naruto: I LOVE IT!!!!!!!! goes all googly eyed

Sasuke: You made me a sap, you bitch

Me: what I had too...DONT HURT ME!!!!! hides behind Naruto

Sasuke: Yeah yeah...atleast you didnt make the dobe a prostitute this time

Naruto: yeah i am still upset bout that angel turns to look at her

Me: Sorry for my twisted ideas...i can't help it sticks tongue out

Naruto: yes u can sticks tongue out at her

Me: Nuh uh

Naruto: Yuh huh

Sasuke: Thats it you two must be cousins...I swear!!!!!

Naruto, Me,Sasuke: PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**© 2007 **ShikTani Azraela Alurenia (Angelique)


End file.
